Travis?  Master Mage of Dragons!
by Starvix Draxon
Summary: Join Travis, the organization, a jackle dog, and other various characters on various adventures, full of humor, romance, and adventure and Fantasy


Once upon a time, deep in the forest of bizarre things that would make you go, "Huh?" in a dumbfounded tone, or "What was that?" or make you scream or laugh so hard you lose your voice or vomit due to muscle spasms, there was a house. And in that house, lived a boy named Travis.

Travis was about the age of 17 years, was a blonde haired boy with hazel eyes and olive skin, and a thin, tall, disposition. If you ever insult him or sneak up on him, he will hit you with whatever book he is currently carrying. Another interesting thing about Travis is that he's always carrying books around with him. His favorite breakfast meal is panacakes. He purposefully pronounces pancakes that way for some strange reason.

Everyday Travis goes to the bookstore known as Zexion's Bookstore. Allow me to show you what happens in there.

Travis walked into the bookstore very gradually with his blue masculine wizard coat that extends to his feet, and his raven feathered, dragon hat. Zexion is the owner of the bookstore. He has long silver blue hair that is long in the front and covers some of his face, and blue eyes. Zexion at the time Travis walked in was reading a book at the front desk, which is in the center of the bookstore right in front of the door. Around that are several books some of which look new and many that look old.

"Good morning, Zexion. How are you today?" Travis asked as he approached the front desk.

Zexion looked up from the book he was reading. It happened to be The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo. "Delightful. I just finished reading "Notes from Underground" by Dostoevsky," Zexion replied.

Suddenly, without warning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

That was Travis screaming. This wasn't an ordinary scream. This was Travis's magic scream. It's a horrible static, sharp, and chaotic scream with the sound of several voices and echoes that causes chaotic things to happen. During that scream everyone in the bookstore jumped in utter shock and possibly fell to the ground, all the kids 13 and younger immediately wet their pants, five antiques exploded and shattered into pieces and a bookshelf collapsed.

"Good stardust, what in the world was that all about?" Zexion asked with a look of shock on his face.

"I can't believe you read that author's book! How can you read such garbage? It's utterly dreadful! He has no sense of common language! It's obnoxiously boring! It's not even written in English! And it's old!" Travis ranted and raved.

Travis occasionally has these tantrums known as tirades. It's where he starts ranting and raving about something he really hates and dislikes.

There was a long pause after Travis's tirade. Finally Zexion broke the silence by saying, "Have you even read anything by Dostoevsky?"

There was another long pause. Not a sound was to be heard. Travis broke the silence with one word. "No,"

"Then why are you even screaming utter nonsense when you haven't even read any of his books?" asked Zexion.

"I hate that author. Dotzkiertsy. You evil 18th century loon! He's just dreadful!" Travis fumed.

"You haven't even read anything by him! And it's Dostoevsky!" Zexion began raising his voice.

"I know that. Allow me to explain myself. Yes, I have never read any of his books. Yes, I know how his name is really pronounced. And yes, I mispronounce it on purpose," Travis explained.

"But why?" asked Zexion.

"My dad reads his books. I used to think that was how it was pronounced. I mispronounce it just to annoy my dad. He's always reading old literature," Travis explained.

The only thing Zexion could say was, "Oh."

"Any books on dragons?" asked Travis gazing around the bookstore as if something invisible was in the air and he could see it.

"No. I told you last time we didn't have any," Zexion replied flatly.

"How about potions?" asked Travis.

"I do have one of those," replied Zexion.

Zexion wandered to a shelf in the bookstore, skimming along the shelves as he went. Finally he pulled out a book and handed it to Travis.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Zexion asked.

Travis surveyed the book. Then he handed the book back to Zexion with a look of insult. "This is a cookbook," he said flatly.

Zexion looked at the book and the gasped. "Whoops! Wrong book!" he said slightly embarrassed.

He picked out another one. "Is this it?" Travis surveyed it. "Yes. This is the one,"

"Why on earth do you need such a book?" Zexion asked.

"How is Vexen doing with his experiments?" Travis asked, completely changing the subject as he was not about to answer the question. This made Zexion curious to know more but subsided and responded to Travis's question.

"Fine as usual. He's been experimenting on heartless again. He's trying to test their durability, hardness, malleability, what acids will burn through them. The usual stuff," Zexion replied.

"That stupid idiot. He's putting all of the villagers in danger by having those creatures here. They should all be destroyed," Travis responded as he looked through the potions book.

"We put the barrier of light up to keep them from getting out," Zexion replied.

"Still. I don't like having to put a barrier up. It's difficult maintaining a barrier so in order to keep that spell up I have to lodge the spell into an object that will manifest the barrier. It's really annoying," Travis replied.

"So anyway. You never answered my question. What do you need the potion book for?" Zexion asked.

"Oh just looking for a particular potion. My friend is ill so I need to heal him," Travis replied.

Travis apparently found what he was looking for as he handed the book back to Zexion.

"I have what I need. Good day, Zexion," and with that he left.


End file.
